


will he

by hyuckwei



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Comfort, Hurt, ITS 2 AM, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Romance, brief mentions of sex, happy ending i swear, mentions of sunyoul/wooshin, weiyoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckwei/pseuds/hyuckwei
Summary: will he love you just as much as i do?will you ever notice how much i truly love you?





	will he

**Author's Note:**

> shitty desc. im sorry
> 
> ;; also please listen to [will he by joji](https://youtu.be/R2zXxQHBpd8) while reading this lol

_i got knots all up in my chest_  
_just know, i’m trying my best_

 

Yein gasped, his elbow hitting the back of the wall harshly as he backed up. He hissed in pain before a hand grabbed out to rub it softly, soothing it gently. 

The doe-eyed boy looked up at the tall dark haired man he knew as Sungjun, a look of hurt on his face. Yein bit his lip, he slowly put his aching elbow down and away from Sungjun. Sungjun didn’t mean to scare the boy but let out a choked sound when he opened his mouth to speak. Yein looked up at him expectantly. He didn’t push him onto a wall in an empty hallway for nothing. 

His heart raced fast. Instead of speaking he cleared his throat and handed Yein a rose from behind him and turned away, running away fast without looking at Yein’s reaction. Yein looked down at the rose with a half-hearted smile before clutching it then walking away.

 

_‘cause when you look_  
_when you laugh_  
_when you smile_  
_i’ll bring you back_

 

Sungjun watched Yein sitting with his group of friends, laughing away with that cute laugh he had. He smiled at his boyfriend who came to sit next to him, his bunny teeth showing and everything. He was gleaming.

Sungjun gritted his teeth. Yein was beautiful. The boy’s eyes wandered and they ended up looking at Sungjun’s own, he smiled shyly and waved at him. Sungjun slowly waved back. 

 

_and now i’m sad_  
_and i’m a mess_  
_and now we high_  
_that’s why i left_  
_that’s why i left_

 

“Oh god..” Yein whispered, looking next to him as a warmth was bothering him. He found a naked Sungjun besides him, the boy rubbed his face worrisomely. He slept with Sungjun when he has a boyfriend. What would he do when Wooseok found out the smell of strong masculine cologne wasn’t his but of another man’s on the bed?

“Don’t fret.” Sungjun muttered next to him, Yein looked down at Sungjun to see the boy with his arm over his face, “I’ll leave in a second. Sorry for the intrusion.”

Yein was about to protest but knew better than to do so. Sungjun wouldn’t look at him as he stood up, picked up his clothes and started putting them on. 

Sungjun didn’t even tell Yein goodbye. He just walked out and ignored Yein’s small voice calling out to him. Once he ran to his dorm with tears running down his face, ignoring his worried only friend that asked him what was wrong, he slammed the door shut and leaned against it, panting.

He sobbed, sliding down the door as if he was in some drama but this was real life, he was crying over the love of his life rejecting him after having sex with him. He should’ve known better, he shouldn’t have gotten ahead of himself when Yein threw himself on him, not leaving him alone. The thoughts of the night before came rushing back to him as he cried into his hands. 

 

_will your tongue still remember the taste of my lips?_

 

With not a care in the world, Sungjun pressed his lips onto Yein’s own, Yein. Teeth clacking, needy moaning and sighing as their tongues battled with each other, inhaling deeply through their noses. Sungjun bit down on Yein’s bottom lip making the latter groan, his hands running up and down his still clothed back.

Both of their minds were hazed with pleasure and the alcohol took over, they both drank too much at Dongyeol’s little party behind the dorm advisor’s back. Yein had drank too much, trying to get his mind off of his boyfriend Wooseok who he caught trying to hook up with someone.

Sungjun noticed how badly Wooseok treated Yein and always wanted to be there for Yein, but he was probably nothing to the bunny-teethed boy. Tonight proved otherwise as Yein was the one who made a drunk move on Sungjun. It shocked him. Sungjun’s had a crush on Yein since they were mere freshman in high school yet he was finally noticing him and trying to do something with him. 

But Sungjun knew better. He did. But he chose to do the wrong thing anyways. 

 

_will your shadow remember the swing of my hips?_

 

Before they started making out and Yein begging for him to kiss him as hard as he could, they danced for what seemed like hours in the sweaty crowd. They grinded on each other like they were still teens having fun. Sungjun’s never seen Yein smile so hard when Sungjun started to do goofy dance moves and the older followed along with the biggest smile.

 

_will your lover caress you the way, that i did?_

 

Yein didn’t feel comfortable in Wooseok’s arms like he used to all those months ago. He’s been together with him for a year, he thought they were a perfect couple but the many obstacles happened later in the relationship, making Yein’s love for Wooseok slowly deteriorate. 

“What’s wrong?” Wooseok asked, the smile Yein thought he loved for the longest time but he turned out to be wrong. 

“Nothing.” Yein fake smiled and Wooseok seemed satisfied as they laid on the couch watching a movie. Yein felt guilty. He had sex with Sungjun and now he was imagining Wooseok to be Sungjun instead. 

Yein felt the ghostly warmth of Sungjun around him instead of Wooseok’s. Sungjun held him tighter, sweeter and with more affection. Yein remembered everything. From the flirting to the sweet love they made that night.

 

_will you notice my charm, if he slips up one bit?_

 

“Y-Yein?” Sungjun asked as Yein smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around him cutely. Sungjun was a blushing mess, the boy came up to him at the party and started talking to him, making the boy confused.

“What’s.. What’s wrong? Where’s Wooseok?” Sungjun asked, putting his hands on Yein’s small shoulders to kindly push him off. 

“Pfft,” Yein laughed his usual bubbly laugh making Sungjun almost smile, “ That asshole? The one who constantly fucks around and acts like he didn’t do shit!” He slurred making Yein surprised at his choice of words and how drunk he was.

“Yein I think that’s enough for you to drink-“

“You’re pretty sweet you know that Sungjun?” Yein sighed, stumbling and leaning against Sungjun’s broad shoulder, “You’re not like Wooseok. You wouldn’t do me the way he does..”

Sungjun stood quiet for a second before Yein spoke again,

“I like you, even though you’re just always looking at me.. Ever since high school.. You should talk to me more.. You’re so handsome.”

Yein started rambling and Sungjun just smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

 

_will he play you those songs just the way that i did?_

 

The sensual and soft music Sungjun played in the background as he thrust into Yein harshly. 

 

_will he play you so strong just the way that i did?_

 

Yein moaned when Sungjun touched him in all the right places, all the right spots. Sungjun groaned, his hands digging into Yein’s hipbones, making red spots with how harshly he held onto them. 

Yein rode him with force.

 

_will he treat you like shit just the way that i did?  
‘cause i don’t blame ya_

That night haunts both Yein and Sungjun. Sungjun wouldn’t look Yein in the eye since then, Yein didn’t understand he really broke Sungjun’s heart. The one Sungjun only gave to Yein without him knowing. 

He let Yein be the keeper of his heart yet he didn’t know how badly he broke it. He always brushed Yein aside when he tried to approach him. 

He couldn’t stand the idea of looking at him even when Wooseok was around. He treated Yein worse these days.

 

_‘cause i need to know  
i just want to make sure you’re okay_

 

“Yein,” Sungjun spoke to him finally for the first time this month. Yein was alone, reading a book on a bench and eating gummy worms, his comfort food, from the bag next to him.

He looked up at Sungjun with big eyes, gummy worms stuffed in his mouth. Sungjun almost smiled but decided not to, “May I sit?”

Yein nodded slowly, scooting over to make room for Sungjun. The two sat in silence and Yein tried to continue reading his book, what he didn’t expect was Sungjun to place a hand over his own, making him look up again. 

“Sungjun I’m-“

“Don’t apologize.” Sungjun spoke quietly, he smiled. It was almost a perfect frame in Yein’s mind. The sun was shining brightly against the left side of the younger’s face, his eyes looking like a lighter brown, with his smile it just looked brighter than the sun. 

His dark hair looked almost blue with the sun shining against it. It looked soft and Yein wanted to run his fingers through them again.

Yein’s breath was taken away. Sungjun was beautiful. Yet he took advantage of him all these years. 

 

_i don’t need to know  
i just want to make sure you’re all safe_

 

“I broke up with Wooseok.” Yein admitted, Sungjun tilted his head,

“You don’t have to talk about it, Yein, I just wanted to know if you’re-“

“Okay? I’m less than okay Sungjun,” Yein spoke in a hushed tone, “Because I now realize I’ve treated you like shit all these years yet I.. I took advantage to you. I want to apologize for that.”

Yein looked into Sungjun’s wide eyes, searching for something, then he found it. He found a gleam in Sungjun’s beautiful sharp eyes, one that reassured him, so Yein continued speaking, holding tighter to Sungjun’s hand. He dropped his book on his lap without a care.

“Every time. Every single time I was with Wooseok I thought of you and only you. You made me open my eyes, Sungjun. I realized how fucked up Wooseok and I’s relationship was.. And.. And now I realized you’re the one I’ve wanted this whole time. You were always there for me.

Yet I ignored you. Treated you like a mere friend, acquaintance, whatever but now I see you loved me all these fucking years and I don’t know if you still do because I fucked up but I just-“

Yein’s ramblings were cut off by Sungjun cupping the sides of his small face with his hands and kissing his lips gently. He pulled away after a few seconds, grinning, 

“Shut up.”

“O-Okay.” Yein nodded, blushing furiously, he said again,“Okay.”

“I’ll trust you with my heart one more time,” Sungjun murmured, leaning down and pressing his forehead against the elder’s, “Take care of it please.”

“I promise I won’t break it again.” Yein agreed, Sungjun smiled his beautiful smile again. He pulled Yein in for a long bear hug and Yein practically melted in the boy’s embrace.

Yein will never get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ever up10tion fic/one shot and i fell in love with weiyoul lol!! also make sure to listen to will he by joji it’s a very nice song!! i changed some of the meanings of the lyrics to make it fit but i made it into angst for weiyoul :-) have a good day/night!!


End file.
